


Eyes For You

by gwendy1



Series: Unconnected Games of Shance Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendy1/pseuds/gwendy1
Summary: Lance can feel himself blushing, lovestruck.Shiro flirts with Lance.





	Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is for Games of Shance (aka [@the-shance-games](https://the-shance-games.tumblr.com)) prompts Music & Slime. :)

“Euh…” Lance grimaces, poking at the slimy mess he’s made of his Mama’s grill. Wow, that Pinterest recipe did not work out. So much for impressing the hot blonde who’s name he hoped to learn at the college’s International Food Fest. He’d overhead her boasting about all these Pinterest recipes she would be making for their Geography extra credit assignment. But this was definitely not as easy as she had made it sound.

A shocked gasp startles him.

Lance turns, and sees the horrified look on his Mama’s face. He hunches his shoulders up in shame. 

“No!” She shouts. “What is this? Have I not said ‘only family recipes on the grill’ a thousand times, mijo?”

Lance winces, hesitantly suggesting, “I can clean it?”

Mama frowns at the goopey slime marring her family’s livelihood. “And trust you to not use harsh chemicals on the grill de mi mamá?” She scoffs. “This grill has been part of our family restaurant for generations! No!” She winds up the dish towel in her hands and snaps it at him. “Out! Out of my kitchen! Go take orders in the front.”

Lance slumps, chagrined but also a little relieved he doesn’t have to deal with the mess. He steps over to the side sink, washes and dries his hands, and grabs his apron.

Double-checking his order pad is in the pocket, Lance exits the kitchen through the swinging door and scans the tables. Mostly empty. A few stragglers finishing their meals. It’s usually a slow period in the afternoons - right between lunch and dinner - so that’s not a surprise.

There’s no one at the counter either, but there is a jacket and motorcycle helmet atop one of the padded stools. Searching the room for the misplaced owner, Lance glances around until he sees a tall figure standing over their classic americana jukebox.

When he rounds the counter, Lance gets a closer look at the buff guy with an undercut and holy shit— Is that Shiro? The super hot and devastatingly handsome TA he’s been pining over from afar for months. He is hotness at a whole other level. Exponential hotness. So scorchingly gorgeous - Lance could add up all of the hotness of every hot girl he had ever hammed it up over through all of high school and into his sophomore year of college combined and still not reach the knee-buckling levels of hotness that Shiro embodied. Many a night was spent dreaming of him. And he’s always been so temptingly approachable too! So kind and ready to take time out of his busy schedule to focus on helping you. The happenstance of him turning up in his family’s restaurant should be a sign. Maybe it’s time to finally approach him.

Lance gulps down his nervous tremors. He psyches himself up. Just go up to him. Say hi.

He steps over to Shiro, leaning against the side of the jukebox. “Can I take your drink order?” No, Lance mentally facepalms and chastises himself. Now is not the time for being strictly professional. Here’s your chance. Flirt a little.

Shiro jerks his head up from studying the song choices. His eyes widen and then he grins. “Lance?”

Lance gapes, speechless. Shiro knows his name?

“You’re friends with Hunk and Pidge, right?” Shiro asks. “I TA’d your Engineering class.”

Reflexively smiling, Lance responds automatically, “Yeah. And you’re Shiro. Thanks for not marking me down a few points for my sloppy essay formatting. I probably squeaked a passing grade in that class because of you.”

Shiro smirks. “No problem.” He nods at the jukebox. “You got any recommendations?”

Lance laughs. “Anything but Tom Jones, please.”

Shiro guffaws, ducking his head with laughter. He peeks over at Lance from beneath his dark lashes and glances back down at the music selections available, making his choice. “I’ll have one of your famous Nutella Banana Milkshakes to go with this song, please.” He smiles entreatingly at Lance and pushes a button.

The beat starts, buoyant and resonating through the room. ~My love must be a kind of blind love. I can’t see anyone but you.~ The voice croons slowly, serenading them and setting the mood. ~Shoobop. Shoobop.~ It echoes out. ~Are the stars out tonight? I don’t know if it’s cloudy or bright. … _ I only have eyes for you. _ ~

Lance can feel himself blushing, lovestruck. “Yeah, of course. Coming right up.” Is this real? Is this what it feels like to be wooed? He smiles softly.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this. :) And you can find me on tumblr [@ificanlivethruthis](https://ificanlivethruthis.tumblr.com).


End file.
